


Accident

by RyokoDivinity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyokoDivinity/pseuds/RyokoDivinity
Summary: Idea i got from a friend a while back
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Accident

Beel's head bobs slowly, each movement echoing a soft moan, a soft utterance of pleasure, his tongue teasing out to lick the taste from his lips.

"More... Belphie." he whispers, a quiet demand followed by a lewd slurp, the sound making Belphie flinch as he bends over his twin. 

"Quiet, Beel... y-you're doing it too loud..." 

Belphie lets out a shuddering sigh, as his twins moaned response vibrates against his body. Shaking he leans down, his hand finding that length that escaped Beel's eager lips, holding it a little away.

Beel whines, a soft sound of need as he follows that teasing hand, lips parted, a slow line of dribble down the corner of his mouth as he catches the tip, the sucking sound almost too much to bear.

"So sweet, Belphie...."

"Beel..don't...that's...dirty..." Belphie gasps, his hand wrapping around that length a little harder, voice cracking in a whisper as he watches.

"Please...Belphie..." Another suck, followed by a pop as the length was once more pulled away from Beel's lips.

"I said no. It already fell on the floor..."

Belphie sets the popsicle back on the plate away from his twin, who by now is being distracted by the other half of the popsicle in Belphie's hand. 

The cashier of the little icecream shop has been staring, and poor Belphie has been trying his best to keep quiet. It was a mistake taking Beel here before he had dinner.

"Stop trying to eat stuff that's been on the floor idiot, you aren't a stray."

"But it tastes sooo good..."

"No! It's dirty! Are you fucking three?!"


End file.
